Fluorochemical compounds are well known and commercially used, for example, to coat various substrates and for surface-energy modification purposes, and may provide desirable macroscopic properties (e.g., soil repellency and soil release).
In other technologies, it has been common practice to inject well stimulation fluids into selected oil- and/or gas-bearing geological formations and/or strata to overcome problems resulting in reduced productivity in such formations. Typically, well stimulation fluids operate by hydraulic fracturing of and/or acidic reaction with the formations and/or strata. The well stimulation fluids may prevent a decrease in the permeability of the formation to oil and/or gas and also prevent a decrease in the rate of delivery of oil and/or gas to the wellhead.
While fluorochemical compounds are known as components in well stimulation fluids, not all fluorochemical-based surface-active agents are suitable as well stimulants. Some do not provide well stimulation, while others provide some stimulation but are too quickly removed from the formations and/or strata during extraction of oil or gas and thus, in practice, do not provide adequate sustained performance.